


Love's Desire

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with a request, a gift and a epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Desire

Lately, Belle couldn’t sleep. 

She was unsure if it had anything to do with her recent abduction by the three queens of darkness. Or maybe it was ever since the abduction Rumplestitlskin had avoided her. The only time she saw him now was when she brought him his daily cup of tea. Even then he seemed distracted, and hurried away as soon as possible. 

Over a week, this insomnia continued. Until one day as Belle poured tea in her master’s cup, his hand, glowing golden in the morning sun from the now curtain free window, gently settled upon her forearm as he asked, “You aren’t sleeping?”

Belle’s eyes tired and heavy, gazed at first his hand and then his face in puzzlement. She didn’t even notice the tea spilling over the side of the chipped cup he preferred to use (a reminder to her to be more careful with his things, he quipped). When she did notice, it had already started dripping off the table. With a cry of frustrated disbelief, she pulled back, spilling additional tea on her dress. 

“It’s nothing,” he waved one of his hands to clear away the mess. As the liquid disappeared, so did the soothing scent of the jasmine infused tea. Belle felt the teapot lighten as its contents disappeared with its spilled brethren. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. She raised a shaking hand to her head. “You surprised me is all.”

“Ah,” he said quietly, he began to stand up to leave. Belle quickly set the now empty teapot down on the cart, reaching recklessly forward to capture his hands with her own to stop him. The odd warmth of him, mixed with his usual pine smell, made her lean forward ever so slightly.

“I didn’t want to say anything,” she started, eyes fluttering shut as warmth rose in her cheeks. He didn’t pull his hands away, but he remained utterly still, as if he was on the verge of fleeing at any moment. “But no, lately I haven’t been able to fall asleep.”

“I’ll make you a potion,” he told her as if that was decided. “I’ll bring it down to you at dinner.”

Belle shook her head, smiling sheepishly at him as she pressed his hands. “Thank you, Rumple,” she said gently. “But I don’t want to take a potion.”

“Why not?” he demanded, a crease appearing in his brow. Then, he brightened, wiggling his brows at her, “Afraid of me after all, mm?”

Belle lifted her right hand to swat playfully at him, trying not to giggle at his ludicrously affected voice. “Of course not,” she assured him. “It’s just all magic comes with a price and you see, I’m nervous about potions in general…I was thinking…perhaps a bath may help?”

“A bath?” He squeaked, before clearing his throat and repeating in his actual voice,” You want a bath?”

She nodded, sitting down upon the table. His arms rose as his hand settled with hers in her lap. Belle sighed, her shoulders falling as her hair dipped down into her face. She let it, unwilling to let go of this truce she had managed to broker by spilling tea on him. 

“I know it’s asking a bit much, but I would greatly appreciate it if I might-“

“It isn’t-“ He started before stopping, eyes creasing in thought. Belle glanced down at him in question, unaware that her fingers had started tracing patterns on his hands. 

Rumplestitlskin however felt his skin tighten in very unpleasant areas as her little fingers stroked and teased the sensitive skin of his palms. His mouth went dry and he regretted banishing the tea as he tried to find his tongue. 

“Perhaps,” Belle started again. “Perhaps, I could help you with some of your chores today.”

“Whatever for?” He asked in amazement, feeling his shoulders begin to protest at the odd angle he was holding them. Belle had ceased tracing on his skin but his hands still remained pleasantly, torturously, exquisitely ensconced in her lap.

She shot him a look, lips twisting in wry amusement. “Why, don’t you need something in return for the bathtub?”

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her of course she didn’t need to help him, he would of course make the thrice damned castle give her a bathtub but he stopped himself as her blue eyes caught the light and blazed brightly down at him. 

“My tower,” he found himself saying. “After lunch.”

She stood, clapping her hands in pleasure as she promised to get all her other chores done before then. 

As she hurried out of the room, he remained, sitting where she had left him and staring in wonder at his hands.

 

 

“What is this?”

He turned, an eyebrow lifted quizzically. Belle held out a lump, wrapped neatly in a handkerchief that was spotted with blinding bright colors and swirls. “Something Jefferson left,” Rumplestitlskin explained. “From Wonderland.”

“Wonderland?” Belle repeated, gazing down at it in interest. “I’ve never read about Wonderland.”

He snorted and she shot him a hurt look. He lifted a hand, as his shoulders shrugged. “It’s a land beyond this one,” he said, shaking his head as she opened her mouth to ask the millions questions that doubtlessly sprang to her mind. “Not a topic of conversation, I’m afraid.”

“What does this do then?” Belle asked boldly, smiling at him. 

He lifted a finger to wag at her in reproof but stilled when he realized she had in fact not asked him a question about Wonderland. Sullenly, he replied, “It is a trinket from their nobility, according to Jefferson. He gifted it to me for one of my other projects, but I ended up not needing it.” She waited for him, tilting her chin at him to indicate he didn’t fully answer her question. “It’s called Lover’s Balm. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Oh,” Belle exclaimed in interest, lifting it to her face to better examine it. Now that she knew it was harmless, she let herself touch it gently, inhale the scent of it and was oddly disappointed. “But it’s just a lump of soap.” 

He hesitated, opening his mouth slightly before snapping it close again. Then, with an odd note in his voice, he waved at her before turning back to the potion he had been working on while she tidied up his workstation. “You can have it,” he said gruffly. “Put it your bath tonight, I can assure it’s harmless.”

“Rumple,” Belle giggled, wrapping it up and putting it in her skirt pocket. “You still haven’t told me what it does.”

“Something about realizing love’s desire,” he said, his voice muffled. “A comfort specialty that allows one to be surrounded by their loved one’s scent when they are away from court.”

“Oh,” Belle said faintly. “But what if the user isn’t in love?”

He felt his an odd sinking sensation in his chest. A remarkable feat considering he hadn’t known it had been still able to feel. “Then, I suspect it smells of lye,” he snapped. “Shouldn’t you get back to work? The shelves aren’t going to organize themselves.”

She went back to her alphabetizing his potion ingredients. As he grumbled and grouched at his work, she hummed quietly to herself as she moved ashwinder eggs in front of bezoar stones. After a while, his grumblings ceased and they worked in relative silence, broken only by her happy humming. 

What felt like minutes later but was more likely hours, Belle asked, “Tea?” She was wiping her forehead with her forearm as she closed the cabinet in which she had been working. 

“Hmm,” he agreed and without preamble, conjured a cart into being beside her in the large tower room. 

“Rumple,” she laughed, moving towards it. “You know what I don’t like magically brewed tea, it tastes funny.”

This of course started their usual bickering about the difference between boiled water and magically heated water which ended up with them eating biscuits, their feet up on his table and discussing the uses of unicorn hair in balding potions. 

 

When Belle retired that evening, she was tired and sore from her extra work but rather happy. When she got to her room, she was unsurprised but enormously pleased to find a bathtub waiting for her. 

Without a moment’s pause, she quickly unlaced her dress, hands skimming over the easy bindings and as it slumped to the floor, she pulled her shift over her head. She had no need of corsets and stays here as maid of the Dark Castle, and her breasts and stomach may sag more now than they had in her own home, but she loved the freedom of it. 

Rolling her stockings down, she threw them over the nearest chair as she hurried towards the tub with her latest book in hand. Before she dipped her toe in, Belle remembered almost too late about her trinket. Rushing back to her dress, she rummaged in her pocket until she discovered the lump, still pale and chalky in it’s improvised wrapping. 

“Now,” she told it, walking back towards her bath. “Do behave, I would like to not turn bright pink or smell of garden soil for a year. Knowing Jefferson though…”

She clambered into the warm water, sighing in pleasure as the warmth hit all her muscles. She kept the lump out of the water, clutching it on hand that was draped over the side of the tub. 

With the assurances of her master that it would do no harm, may in fact do very little, she dropped it into her bath and watched as it fizzed and bobbed in the water before it sank slowly to the bottom.

The water darkened, swirls appearing in it around her as she watched bubbles continue to rise to the surface. After a moment, she realized the water was becoming a deep yellow, swirls brightening and darkening the water until it was the very color of gold. 

“Oh,” Belle said quietly, flushing to her chest as the implications begin to make sense. The scent of pine wafted against her nose as steam rose up from the bath, also something darker, more masculine and wild that she did not know she had ever smelled before and yet-

“Rumplestitlskin,” Belle realized as her toes flexed and her hands slipped down into the bath with her. The bath water was golden now, swirls of lighter gold like veins, pulsing and twinkling in the candle light of her room. She lifted her hand to push her hair from her face, only to find her skin glistened and glittered. Memorized, she moved it in front of the candle light, watching as her skin glowed and winked at her just as Rumple’s skin did in the sunlight. 

“Love’s desire,” Belle murmured, letting her hand fall back down into the welcoming depths of her tub. Her book lay forgotten on the small stand where her bath towel sat within easy reach. Instead, she found herself tracing patterns in the water, fingers ghosting through the beautiful shimmering liquid as if it was molten gold itself.

She wasn’t terribly surprised. She had never been in love before but she thought it might rather be like the way she felt about her master. Her moods tied to his the way a bird floats upon the wind. 

Something was warming in her, a happiness, Belle thought but it pulsed in her, awakening things that she had never- 

“Oh,” Belle moaned, slipping further down into the bath water as her nipples began to tighten and her breasts tingled. Flushing darker, Belle lifted her fingers to her cheek, twisting and wiggling her hips as the pulse began to quicken between her thighs. 

Desire, Belle thought haphazardly. The second part of the magical artifact’s name had not been mentioned, but surely Rumple hadn’t realized-

Hadn’t he?

Warming at the idea of her master, knowingly giving her the lump with this knowledge, Belle let out a soft moan as she shifted her hips. The water surged forward as her hips broke the surface, before she lowered them slowly, letting the water lap over them, licking at the folds between her legs.

A tentative hand ghosted through the water to rest on her hip, then slowly a finger dipped down, tracing her most private place. Sensations ignited along the path, Belle’s head falling backwards as her other hand rose, almost on its own to cover her breast where it peaked just out of the water’s peak at this new angle. 

The water swirled around her hand as it began to explore herself more resolutely, slipping into the folds. Belle swallowed as the sensations in her began to rise up in waves, beating against her sensibilities. She felt a cry of pleasured anguish slip through her lips, louder than she had anticipated but the sound of it only increased her inner fire. She let loose another moan as she swirled her finger, pushing one deeper into herself as the other bumped against a swollen spot on her core, one that caused her to jerk forward and cry out again in astonished excitement. 

She willed herself to settle back, to relax the tensing quivering muscles but her hands disobeyed her, pumping and twisting faster as if trying to find something just out of reach-

His name came to her lips just as her fingers grew bold enough, finding a figure eight pattern that made her flex her toes and hold her breath,” Rumplestiltksin…”

Which is when she heard the fitful knock on her door.

“Belle?” Came the familiar voice, naked worry evident in the raised volume. “Are you all right?” 

“F-fine!” She cried out, breathing hard as she wrenched her hand away from her sex. “I’m fine!”

“But-“

“I’m fine, Rumple!” Belle assured him, but her traitorous fingers, brushed back against that swollen spot and she found herself crying out again, muffled as best she could as she bit her own lip.

Not enough apparently. She felt a swirl of magic as the door’s lock clicked open and as it tumbled open to reveal an openly panicked Rumplestitlskin, Belle barely had time to throw her arms over her chest to protect her modesty. 

“Belle!” He cried out, throwing his hands over his eyes and spinning around just as Belle cried out, “Rumple!”

“Oh gods,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, sorry,” he repeated, shaking his head fitfully. “I forgot about your bath-“

Something in the way he said it made Belle suck in a shaking lungful of air and ask him,” Did you know?”

“Know?” He repeated, twisting his head as if to look over his shoulder before he remembered she was stark naked and twisted it so forcefully back that she thought she could hear it snap. “I mean- I know you had mentioned you would like your bath but I had forgotten. I heard you-“

“You did?” Belle squeaked, torn between being mortified and hopeful. 

He nodded, curls bouncing around his shoulders. “You called my name,” he stuttered before she could say anything. “I thought perhaps you were in some trouble …”

“No,” Belle said quietly, tracing the golden water with her fingers from where they clutched her chest protectively. “I’m fine.”

“I… I’ll be going then,” he said wretchedly, striding forward without looking back. “Enjoy your bath-“

“Rumple!” He stilled, frozen in the doorway but he didn’t leave. “Did you know?” She repeated, voice pitched low. Her body was still hot, wanting something just beyond her ken. But she was fairly certain she knew what it was, something the way her body reacted when he said her name.

“Belle,” he said in an oddly strangled voice. “I didn’t mean to barge in-“

“No,” she stressed, standing up impetuously. She reached for the towel as the water began to slide down her body, the water slapping against the side of the tub as the liquid was displaced.

She saw him cringe at the noise, as if he had been struck. She hurried to get out of the tub. However, she was still soaking wet and the second her foot hit the non-carpeted floor of her chambers, it slipped out from beneath her. Belle pitched forward with a cry.

He caught her of course. He had spun around and leaped forward as if he had known she was going to tumble out of the tub. Now, she stared up at him, towel sliding in the slight gap between their lower bodies. Her arms were thrown over his shoulders, her breasts flushed with his chest as he stared down at her in open-mouthed astonishment. 

He looked lost, his eyes huge and lost, as he stared down at her. 

“Don’t you know?” She whispered again to him, but this time she wasn’t asking about the bath’s effect on her. She pressed herself closer to him, tipping her head back until her lips were perfectly aligned with his. All it would take would be his lowering his chin, slanting his lips to hers-

“Belle,” he mumbled, but his arms were tightening around her and she felt dizzy. 

“The water…,” Belle moved her head slightly to the left to indicate the bath behind her but she did not look away from his eyes. They were memorizing, swirls of brown in the golden gaze. Her master, her sweet Rumple looked almost as if he had lost himself. “It’s gold.”

His brows furrowed at this as his mouth open to dismiss her silliness when he stilled. Belle looked down at her chest, noticing the way her shoulders glittered in the candlelight, the way her arms were golden as they clutched him close to her. 

Somehow he had pulled her to her feet, and yet, their chests remained flush against each other. She felt woozy from the nearness of him, the way his lips remained parted as his eyes followed the line of her collarbone to the curve of her breast. When he looked back to her, his face was flushed dark but his eyes look haunted

“Rumple,” Belle murmured up at him, raising one hand to push back the hair from his face. “You said it would show love’s desire. Did you know it would also….feel like this?”

“No,” he finally rasped, swallowing as soon as the syllable had left his lips. “I never imagined you would feel the same-“

He stiffened beneath her and she felt his hand twitch at his side, magic pooling around them as he began to weave some sort of spell to alleviate the tension.

“Don’t,” she begged of him, dropping her other hand to his where she clenched it tight. She brought it up until she rested it upon her upper chest, letting him feel the way her heart was racing. “I couldn’t stand it.”

And then, Belle used every bit of bravery she had in her, standing up on her tiptoes as water dropped off her skin to the floor, she pressed her lips to his. As her hands dropped from him, she moved them to rest delicately on his shoulders, tipping her chin to the side as she pressed the chaste kiss to his frozen lips.

After a moment, Belle let herself sink back down to the balls of her feet. Smiling shyly up at him, she started to turn her head, embarrassment and disappointment vying for the stronger emotion when she felt his hand catch her chin. 

With a touch gentle as it was commanding, he directed her eyes back to his. Then, he was kissing her, his hands fluttering to first her waist, where they flexed against her bare skin as she angled closer to him. When she brought her hands to his cheek, feeling the smooth skin, he followed suit. His hands slipped from her hips to the side of her face, angling her further right so he could kiss her deeper. 

Traces of scotch and fire danced along her tongue as he tasted her. His lips slanted over hers, growing bolder as the noises in her throat, desperate little mewing squeaks and breathless sighs, grew more frequent. Then, his hands slipped into her hair, pressing her lips firmer against his as he teased her mouth open with his tongue. 

“Belle,” he mumbled as she broke the kiss for a deep breath. “Gods, Belle, we can’t-“

“It’s driving me mad,” Belle moaned as she tried to press closer to him. Her hips slid over the fabric of his leather pants, the friction sending tingles cascading through her in a riot of sensuous torture. “This- this wanting-“ He swallowed, fingers still buried deep in her hair as she began to kiss along his neck. “If you tell me to stop,” she told him, tasting him with open-mouthed kisses that glistened in the light. “I’ll die from it.”

“So dramatic,” he teased but she silenced him as her own hip brushed against the front of his pants. Then, his fingers tightened, his giggles vanished and he could think to do little else other than delve back into her. 

Belle, eager to assist, practically crawled into his arms. As his warm mouth began to tease her lips, she opened them, interested in the way he moaned when her tongue flecked against his timidly. He repeated the gesture, his more sure and Belle let herself go limp as his arms supported her, holding her tight against him.

Belle ached with it. The feel of him around her, the way he smelled and felt under her fingers. She knew the gold glistening of her skin mirrored his, but this was not a simple enchantment. This was something much larger than a noble’s frivolous distraction, this was something that had been building and growing under her skin since the night he had come for her. 

Words seemed unnecessary here, in the silence of her room. Belle simply tilted her head from his kiss, pressing a chaste on to his cheek as he pulled back from her. Slowly, he lowered her to the ground, eyes still politely averted from her nudity. 

Desire had it’s own bravery. Without a word, Belle took his hand and stepped away from him. She turned to head towards the bed, but he stopped her, hand descending over hers as he stilled her. 

He gazed at her in the candlelight and Belle stood as still as she could, although her thighs betrayed her, twisting together as she tried to alleviate the pulsing throb between her legs. 

“Rumple,” she groaned, pulling ineffectively on his hand. She knew her master well enough to know nothing would change his mind, but how could he doubt how much she desired him when the proof of it still glittered and glowed in the bathtub?

“Belle,” he murmured as he stepped forward, fingers tracing down her bare side. They left tingles and aches as they went from the curve of her ribs down to the swell of her hips. She leaned into the caress, eyes lidded as her mouth parted in wonder. 

His other hand rested lightly in her grip but he squeezed it softly, pulling away to rest it lightly on her other hip. Belle lifted her own shaking hands to rest lightly on his white muslin shirt, feeling the solid frame beneath them. She had touched him before, but not like this. Belle felt her fingers began to knead his muscles, urging him to move his own still hands. 

“Rumple,” she muttered helplessly, tilting her hips forward. “Please.”

A growl issued from his throat and Belle’s right hand flew to his the back of his head, caressing his curls. His right hand fell to her sex, just barely touching her folds as he ghosted back and forth over them. 

“So wet,” he marveled, repeating the motion as if memorized by it. 

“I took a bath,” Belle panted as her fingers tightened in his hair. She almost missed the way he chuckled when he pressed his mouth to her neck, pressing soft open mouth kisses that turned into nibbling bites as she moaned out again in pleasure. 

“No, sweetheart,” he chuckled as he tasted along her shoulder blade. His hand continued its teasing torment as the one on her hip tightened his hold on her. “You’re wet for me.”

Belle didn’t completely understand but as he pressed her tighter to him, she knew he was not unaffected either. Her eyes blinked open, heart thudding when she saw Rumple’s head bent to her breast. He was still making his exploration downward with his soft lips but as he reached the curve her breast, his hand stilled on her sex, fully cupping her. 

“Yes,” Belle sighed, lowering herself against his hand. “That,” she told him, unsure if he understood because she barely understood. “Do that.”

“Patience,” he told her but whether he was talking to her or himself neither of them knew. His other hand came up from her hip, ghosting over her right breast as he bent his lips to the left. 

When they closed around her nipple and suckled, Belle’s hips arched forward, creating an agonizing sensation as his hand brushed hard against her entire core, eliciting a shooting pleasure that caused her to cry out. 

Encouraged, he tightened his grip on her sex, pushing her back in place as his other hand began to slowly roll her small breast in his palm. His tongue darted and teased her, swirling round the sensitive skin of her breast before he removed his lips entirely to place reverent kisses along the underside of her breast. 

“Marvelous,” he said to himself, just as his middle finger slipped inside her. 

“Oh gods,” Belle moaned, as her hands fell back to his shoulders. She held on to him for support as he began to slowly pull his hand back from her, only to slowly push back to her, his finger sliding in and out of her wet folds and driving her to near tears. 

“So tight,” he choked out. “Does this feel good?”

She nodded wildly, biting her lip as the sensation of his finger dipping slowly in and out of her folds triggered sensations all along her skin. His hand plucked helplessly at her nipple as he lowered his curly head to her bosom, eyes locked on his hand. 

She tugged at his own clothes, making some incoherent noises among the small breathy groans and moans from his ministrations. He seemed to understand her though as he abruptly straightened, clicking his sticky wet fingers together. 

Before Belle could protest, they were in the large canopy bed, both gloriously naked. His skin was warm. The golden hue of him was darker than her currently golden skin but smooth, with little hair anywhere on him. Belle moved so she was leaning over him, eyes raking over his nude body as curiosity overcame her arousal. 

Belle knew a little about men, having been no stranger to her handmaidens’ stories about romps in the kitchen or stolen trysts on the towers. But she had never seen a man naked before, and Belle stared down at in amazement.

He was long, hard and thick resting against his stomach. Occasionally he twitched as if it was searching for her and Belle lifted her hand to see what he felt like. 

Before she could close her hand around him, Rumple made a noise of disbelief, catching her by the hips and pulling her flush against him. Belle giggled, her hands going around his neck as she felt him slide against her stomach. He was soft, not hard or scaled as his skin suggested and she wiggled a bit to get more comfortable. 

Another growl issues from his throat, this one more playful as his hands lowered to her thighs and then without warning, he flipped her over, rolling on top of her. Belle sank back into the mattress, this new position giving her opportunity to reach up and kiss along his chest. 

He had other plans. He slithered down her, pressing a hot, needy kiss to her panting mouth before he was back at her breasts. With relish, he swirled his tongue around one nipple as his hand held it to his mouth, squeezing it beneath his fingers as he made her wiggle and moan beneath him.

“Gods, Belle,” he groaned as he released her, moving further down until his lips pressed sweet kisses along her hip bones. “You’re perfect.”

Confused by intrigued, Belle bit her lip, moving her head up slightly to peer down her own naked form at where he was currently laying between her open thighs. “So are you,” she told him, smiling shyly.

He tossed his head, curls cascading around her thighs. Belle tightened them, feeling his shoulders beneath them. “You deserve so much more than me,” he muttered. Belle moaned in frustration, lifting her hips up towards him, wordlessly beseeching him to continue. 

“I just want you,” Belle whimpered, turning her head into the pillow as she tried to get her breath back. “Please, please, please….”

If he responded, she didn’t hear him. Her heart raced in her ears, her breath was short and fast as her hand dipped down to her own sex. Before she could touch herself, to bring the relief she so desperately needed, Rumple caught her hand in his, flipping it over to press a chaste kiss to her palm. She smiled at this, blinking her eyes open to see him. But just as her eyes found his, he had bent his mouth to her sex, dragging his tongue along her folds, as cat would lap his milk.

“Oh,” Belle moaned, her head falling back to the side. “Oh, yes, Rumple, yes!”

When his tongue reached the spot that seemed to be made of pure sensation, Belle lost coherent speech. Her leg lifted, foot resting against his back as he continued to lap at her sex, sometimes lowering his mouth to hum against her or suckle the spots she keened loudest when he licked. 

Not long after he buried his tongue inside her, nose brushing against the quickly enlarging spot at the top of her sex, Belle felt a rushing sensation as everything inside of her broke free and released. 

She knew she cried his name as the waves inside her rolled through her. She felt her toes arch and tremble, her fingers dug into the sheets of her bed to find purchase against the storm and her hips thrust forward as she rode out her first orgasm. 

“Belle,” he was whispering, moving up until he was holding her beneath him. His hand brushed her hair from her face, sticking to her sweaty forehead as she panted for breath. “Belle, sweetheart.” 

Belle raised her hand to his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his wonderful skin as she watched her own golden glittering hue fade from her skin. “That was amazing,” she told him breathlessly. “Is it always like that?”

“You have a million questions, don’t you?” He asked her, shaking his head even as a smile lurked at the corner of his lips. 

Belle blushed, biting her lip as she glanced guilty up at him. She moved to turn to face him when she felt something hard and warm press back against her hip. She stilled, glancing down to see him still pulsing and aching, fully erect. 

“Is there more?” She asked him, heart still thudding from her release.

“Only if you want there to be,” he told her seriously, hands moving through her hair. 

“I do,” she told him, scooting closer. “Please.”

His eyes fell shut for a brief moment, and when they reopened, they were dark and hungry. “Roll over,” he told her. She moved to comply, going to roll onto her back but he stopped her. “Face the wall,” he instructed her. Gone was the soft, worshipful tone of the man that had been between her legs. Belle hurried to comply, laying until her back was to him and her face towards the wall. 

His hand dipped down to squeeze and pluck at her breast as he lined himself up behind her. She felt his knuckles against the small of her back, fisting himself. Belle wiggled her hips backwards but he stilled her with a soft, “Shush, sweetheart. Stay just like that.”

His hips lined up against hers, spooning her as his other hand wrapped around her chest and pulled her tighter to him. “This might hurt,” he warned her, tapping her top leg. Belle hurriedly moved it upwards, holding it up in the air as she felt the tip of him start to slide along her sex.

It felt much different than his hands or tongue. It was hard and searching, a promise that she was unsure would mean. As her own wetness began to coat him, he slid faster and faster over her and Belle twisted her head back slightly to find Rumple gazing down at where they touched. His eyes were dark and set, lips parted as he fought for control as his hips began to snap harder against her. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Belle told him, assuring him it would be fine. “I want this. I want you.”

“Belle,” he groaned, but his self-control seemed to snap under her promises. On the next thrust, he plunged inside her and Belle let out a sharp, pained gasp at the new sensation. For a brief moment, pain blinded her, as something deep inside her seemed to rip. Her entire sex, already swollen from her arousal, seemed to protest, stretching and aching as he filled her entirely. 

“Belle, Belle,” he was panting, clutching her to him with both arms now as he stilled inside her. “I’m sorry,” he was saying over and over again. “So sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay,” Belle told him, keeping her eyes screwed tight as she tried to adjust to this newness. She was breathing heavily, hands clenched in fists around his own as they held her tight. “Just different.”

He went to pull out of her, pressing a kiss to her back but Belle reached her hand around to push his hips back to her. “No,” she told him, some impatience in her tone. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” He rasped, breath hot and gasping in her ear. “I don’t think I’ll be bale to stop…”

“Good,” Belle replied and she felt him groan as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. 

A moment later, his hips pulled back from hers, pulling himself out of her partly before sliding back forward. Belle lurched forward in his arms, but he held her close as he repeated it again. 

The wanting began to build again as her body adjusted to him. Belle threw her head back, careful not to knock heads with him as he titled his hips, creating a new angle. 

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed. “Oh, that feels-“

“Amazing,” Rumple said in her ear. “Fantastic, exquisite, divine, blissful-”

“Good,” Belle moaned. “It feels so good!”

“Lift your arms up,” he told her. Belle did as she told, stretching until her arms were high over her head and he had easy access to her breasts. 

“Yes,” he muttered against her skin as his hips continued to drive into her. “Move your leg over mine, yes, right there.”

Belle was lost in sensation as her hips widened, allowing him to go deeper and faster. She started to pant his name with every thrust as he abandoned his slow technique and began to pound against her, quick and hard.

“Perfect,” he moaned into her shoulder. “And mine.”

“Yours,” Belle agreed, clutching the headboard of her canopy bed as his thrusts pushed her upwards. Lost on the cusp of sensation, Belle let herself revel in the sensation of being in his arms, his want and need for her evident in the way he was losing himself inside her. But the desperate, aching need to orgasm was not the same until Rumple lowered one hand to her sex and began to rub at her in time to his irregular thrusts.

She keened, bearing down on his next thrust as the sensations in her body skyrocketed at his touch. “There,” she told him, although she had no idea where there was at the moment. But she knew she needed him to continue massaging her breast, and touching her in just that way-

She broke apart again, this time shuddering violently against him as her sex fluttered and clenched around his length. Belle whimpered and moaned as the sensations rushed through her, heightened by the feeling of him still inside her.

Before Belle could find the ground, Rumple was thrusting again, faster and harder. His balls slapped against her cheeks as he drove harder and faster into her and Belle, drowsy with desire, went limp as he sought his own release. 

“Gods!” He grunted into her shoulder and then he was out of her. Belle groaned at the loss of warmth as both his hands disappeared from her. She felt him thrusting against her back and then hot spurts of liquid splattered against her stomach. She felt him collapse behind her, his breath barely audible. 

“Rumple?” She asked, twisting her head as much as she dared to look at him. His eyes were closed, chest heaving up and down as his penis softened along his thigh. Her stomach and hips were splattered with semen, and she peered at it curiously. 

Before she could examine it more closely, she felt the stirrings of magic and found it gone from her. She twisted around, swatting his chest. “Hey,” she said trembling. “I was looking at that.”

He shook his head without opening his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he told her miserably.

“You should be,” she told him, lying her head down on his chest as she put her arms around him. He froze beneath her and she tilted her head up to gaze at him in amusement. “It was very rude.”

He shook his head and Belle leaned up on her elbow, frowning down at him. “Rumplestitlskin, if you are about to apologize for that amazing experience, I’m going to hit you.”

“I-“

“I love you, Rumple,” Belle told him, searching his face. When he didn’t respond, she felt herself begin to speak, quickly and rushed, “And I know you feel the same way but you don’t have to say it-“

“I love you too, Belle,” he interrupted, lifting a hand to push her hair back behind her ear. He shook his head, gold eyes blinking at her dumfounded. “Gods help me, I do.”

Pleased, Belle lowered her mouth to his for a sweet, long kiss. He lifted his hand to the back of her head, cradling her as she slanted her mouth over his. After another kiss or two, she settled back down beside him. “Now what?” She asked him, fingers trailing along his bare chest. 

“We sleep now,” he mumbled into her hair. “I’m four centuries old, sweetheart.”

She giggled against his chest but she was tired and warm and utterly content. She felt her own eyes begin to flutter. “Goodnight, then,” she whispered, squeezing him tight. 

He didn’t respond but his arm came around her to pull her closer. 

And then, wrapped in the arms of her true love, Belle finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lush's Sunny Side Bath Bomb: http://www.lushusa.com/Sunny-Side/02482,en_US,pd.html
> 
> No beta, so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
